


You had a bad day

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus had such a bad day, what could possibly cheer him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a comment drabble thing ~

Remus' day was finally finished. It had been one disaster after another. Several pupils had to be escorted to the hospital wing after an exercise in DADA class went wrong and several more pupils had to be brought to the headmasters' office after the houses began a brawl in his last class.

All he wanted right now was to get into his bedroom, collapse on his bed and sleep until morning.

He pushed the heavy oak door open and was met with a site so beautiful he choked.

Lucius Malfoy, blonde hair flowing over his broad, tanned shoulders. Two lengths of silk, holding each arm in place with a single rose, hiding what Remus decided he really wanted tonight.

Maybe his day wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
